1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a substance SS42227 and the process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Background:
Various substances which are known in the art are produced by microorganisms. Some of such substances are useful as a medicine, but there is still a strong need for a substance which possesses antimicrobial and antitumor activities and is thus effective for use as a medicine.
The present inventors have isolated a number of microorganisms from natural soils and conducted extensive studies on the product produced by such microorganisms. As a result, the inventors discovered that a strain separated from a soil at Itakura, Oora, Gunma Prefecture, Japan is capable of producing a novel substance having antimicrobial and antitumor activities. The discovery has led to the completion of this invention.